Electrical switch elements, such as relays or contactors, are known. When the switch contacts are opened, in particular in the event of high current strengths, electric arcs may be formed between the contacts. Electric arcs can prevent the electric switch from being interrupted, and the hot plasma generated by the arc can damage the components of the switch element.
Sealing the switch element mitigates damage by maintaining a high pressure generated in the switch chamber; the arc can be better extinguished than under atmospheric pressure. The sealing further has the advantage that the arc plasma, which has a temperature of several thousand degrees, does not reach and damage elements exterior of the switch chamber.
There are known pressure-tight switch contact chambers which are substantially formed by a base member or housing with a fixed contact arranged therein and a cover which is arranged at the side of the housing opposite the fixed contacts. In order to seal the cover with respect to the housing, two possibilities are known: soldering the cover to the housing, or integrally forming the housing and cover when casting the overall system. Consequently, the known possibilities for sealing the switch chamber, by requiring processes such as soldering and casting, are expensive and complex in terms of production.